In an existing positioning method, information about a to-be-positioned terminal may be detected in a short range by using a user terminal participating in crowdsourcing, position of the crowdsourced terminal is fed back to a positioning server. The positioning server determines, based on the position of the crowdsourced terminal, position information of the to-be-positioned terminal, and sends the position information to the to-be-positioned terminal to complete positioning for the to-be-positioned terminal. However, the position information of the crowdsourced terminal may not be precise, and therefore cannot be relied on, resulting in low positioning precision.